


enough.

by gingerral_e



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerral_e/pseuds/gingerral_e
Summary: Moomin is pining, as usual.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	enough.

Moomin was sitting but an inch away from his best friend, he stared out into the beautiful sea in front of him, and then back at Snufkin.  
How the mumrik's name seemed to interest him far more than the view was beyond Moomin, and what a sight Snufkin was, Moomin focused on his soft, thick locks of brown hair, shining a brilliant auburn where the light of the setting sun hit it, and how much Moomin wanted to run his paws through it and tell Snufkin how beautiful it was, and oh, his eyes, Moomin loved those eyes, they almost seemed to glitter a spectacular gold and it made the troll's heart race whenever they stared at him, always making him feel like he was floating, those eyes showed so much care, Moomin wanted to be closer, he wanted to hold his best friend's paws, embrace him in a soft hug and he wanted to stay like that for hours upon hours on end, he wanted to-  
"Moomin?" Snufkin's voice snapped him right back.  
Reality dawned upon him, and his heart sunk just enough.  
Yes, he wanted that, he wanted Snufkin's love and he wanted something that was completely, truly, utterly falsified.  
Snufkin did not love Moomin, well, he did, but in not quite the way Moomin had been hoping he would, and he knew this.  
There was a bitter taste at the end of Moomin's toungue, was this selfish of him? Snufkin already trusted Moomin, and Moomin should know better than to want more from Snufkin, he was no longer a clingy child, he was his best friend, and though his heart ached, friendship? for now,  
"You were staring a bit, are you quite alright?"  
Moomin gave the mumrik a smile, Snufkin cared so very much,  
"Yes, just thinking is all,"  
friendship was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the 1st fic i've posted in about 2 or 3 years.


End file.
